Blind Date
by Cobra1902
Summary: Natalie and Dan are planning something. Something for Amy and Ian. Both tricked into going on a date with people they are unsure of going with, they end up finding love for each other again! Sucky summary but ok! Please read, it' my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Uh, hey this is my first fanfic so go easy on me. I've read like a billion fanfics so I decided to finally write my own. Wish me luck and I guess here it goes…

**Disclaimer: I do not own the 39 Clues, and I never will…**

Natalie's POV:

If this plan doesn't work, we are so dead. And I'm blaming it all on the ninja. Yeah, I said ninja. As in Daniel Cahill, super git ninja. I mean seriously it was MY idea but Daniel carried it through. We were SO tired of watching our love sick sibling mope around the house or blush every time they saw each other. Get a life! I, Natalie Kabra, swear to never do that otherwise I would get wrinkles. The moping around part…because I already have a life.

"Why are we in a closet? Nobody's home," the git asked ignorantly. I seriously wanted to slap him on the forehead. HARD.

"Because if anyone were to walk in randomly, they would think we were up to something, even in reality we actually are, so we need to seem as inconspicuous as possible." I explained formally in a bored tone a teacher might use with one of her failing students.

"Whatever, Cobra. But you should've at least brought some chips. I'm starving!" Dan groaned throwing his hands up in the air. He leaned back against the racks of my Prada dresses.

"Stop it, Daniel! You'll wrinkle them!" I cried. My hands shot up to shelf to my right reaching for my silver dart gun. Then, I realized Ian had taken away all my poisons and my dart gun. This only made me angrier.

"Chill out, Nat. It's just a dress." He reasoned not realizing they were my favorite line of clothing. I grabbed for the deadliest weapon a girl can have in her closet, unless of course if she was a Lucian, a pump. The heel was six inches long and had a narrowed point.

"That was my Prada and Chanel!" I screeched threatening him with the pump.

Dan squinted as if making sure this was actually happening. What could possibly be going through that empty American brain of his.

"Sorry Drama Queen, but we have more important things to argue over. Unlike you're clothes." He smirked snidely gesturing to the laptop resting in his lap. I eventually gave up. But no fear, I would get him later. First the plan, then revenge on the git.\

"So you've got Amy covered and I have Ian, right?'' Dan actually saying something smart? Did I just call him Dan? Ughh he's rubbing off on me. I can't let that happen.

"Yes, you know what to do?" He nodded a sly look spreading across his face. It was infectious and cute. His smile widened as I shyly giggled. _This is going to be VERY interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

Rimsha Bashir 7M

9/24/2012

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, followers, favorite thing! It makes me so happy that so many people liked my first chapter. **

**Me: IAN!(in a singy voice)**

**Ian: What?**

**Me: CAN YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME!**

**Ian: No. Now go away peasant.**

**Me: I'M RICHER THAN YOU! **

**Ian: Stop bothering me.**

**Me: IF I DO, WILL YOU DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**

**Ian: FINE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**Me: YES.**

**Ian: Thank you. rbashir237 doesn't own the 39 Clues or any talent at doing anything.**

**Me: HEY! FOR THAT I'M STAYING HERE.**

DAN'S P.O.V.

Everything is going exactly as planned. Ian and Amy still don't know what they are in for. Oh, and yeah, Natalie totally has a crush on me. How gross is that?! Forget about her, Dan. Deep breaths. Time for Operation Blind Date.

IAN'S P.O.V.

Right when I finally had time to relax, after selling every last painting for the day, Daniel Cahill had to barge into it. I hadn't seen him, so of course I, in surprise, spilled all my lemonade all over my clothes. My first thought was_ Ah! My clothes! DANIEL CAHILL! _My second was _Oh yeah, I'm not wearing my Armani suits anymore…still DANIEL CAHILL! _I was just wearing jeans and a polo t-shirt. Nothing glamorous like in the days where I could order something with one touch of a button and there it would be.

A few feet away, Dan was laughing his guts out. He was tightly holding his stomach, his face full of a smile. My face turned pale at first, then I instantly blushed red. "You…You…spilled it all over yourself!" Dan shrieked in pure amusement.

"Shut up." I stomped over to him thinking of various ways of getting back. Before I was about to pound him until he was thinking straight, he held his hands up in truce.

"You turned red!" He gasped for breath as another row of snickers arouse in his throat.

He backed up as I approached him. "Sorry, sorry! If I tell you something you might like to know, you can't hurt me," he compromised.

"What?" I dropped my hands to my sides happy to not go with what was coming.

"What if I told you, that a specific girl, is WAY interested in you. You probably should give her a chance. It would give you a way to apologize for some kind of behavior the other day in the lab…"Dan trailed off letting me put together the pieces of information.

"Sinead? She's interested in me? I thought she and Holt had a thing going." Ian informed Dan giving him a side glance.

"No, you're thinking of Ted and Reagan together and then Ned and Madison. A Starling with a Holt. How ironic is that?"

"Very. So Sinead will forgive me for dropping the chemicals in her experiment if I go on a date with her?" I asked him wanting to know if I was hearing him correct.

"Yeah and wear something nice. Her favorite color is a jade-ish green." With that, He sauntered off into the Cahill Mansion leaving me with my thoughts.'

;::-~~~~Awesome Page Break~~~~-::;

NATALIE'S P.O.V.

Finally! It's time for my part of the action. Daniel texted me saying that Ian fell for it. Now just to get Amy…did Dan-uh I mean Daniel say anything about me having a crush on him? Because that is so not true! And so gross. EWWW!

AMY'S P.O.V.

Natalie crept up on me when I was reading _Pride & Prejudice _for the fourteenth time. This year. I always said if a book is good enough to read again then it way better than all the others. "What are you reading?" she perched over my shoulder peering at the words. She wrinkled her nose when she recognized the book. "No offense, but shouldn't you be reading something more, I don't know, age appropriate. That looks like a book for a grandma." She snatched the book out of my hands and hid it in her Prada bag.

"No offense taken," I reply softly sighing as seeing nothing else to do but read.

"Aw poor girl. You need some flare in your life. A boy! I know just the one." I scrambled to my feet as she rose my phone to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, Evan." She rolled out his name, even though on the inside she was incredibly disgusted just by the mention of his name. "Yes. It's Amy Cahill. Hmmm? A date. Fantastic. I'll see ya there. Seven? Great. Bye," She talked in a voice that sounded exactly like mine. I gasped realizing just what Natalie had done. She hung up the phone and smiled sincerely.

"Have fun at your date." She sang. "Oh yeah, it's at Luciano's around seven. I'll get your dress! Oh my god. This is so exciting. I'll do your hair, your make up, your accessories…" She muttered off her list of things to do as she waltzed out of my room. Natalie had just set up a date for me.

**Ok that last part kind of sucked. Are they OOC? I'm trying my best, but it's kind of hard, since they have to have had some change happen and all that junk. Okayyy. Well that's that. Reviews please! Thank ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rimsha Bashir 7M

10/2/2012

**So sorry for posting so late. Don't hate me! I've been a busy, busy girl. Anyways thank you all for the reviews and everything. Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues!**

AMY'S P.O.V

A date. Okay, it'll go just fine. Just don't stutter, just don't stutter, just don't stutter. Oh, why did I let Natalie talk me into this? And of course my date had to be with the adorkable Evan! Deep breaths, you're okay.

I sighed gently brushing my fingers through my professionally curled hair. Naturally, Natalie had gone all out doing my makeup, my clothes, my jewelry, and my hair. She dressed me in a silky jade green mini-dress stopping mid thigh. It had two spaghetti straps at the top and a fitting top pushing my chest up. The skirt flared out. I wore six-inch pumps with it and added a Prada bag. I had long matching earrings with Grace's necklace around my neck. Everyone says it complements my eyes. Lovely. That's what he said…forget it, Amy. There is no way he is coming back to you when he has a million girls practically kissing his feet.

I dabbed some makeup, not too much, not too little, but just the right amount.

"Kiddo! Get in the car already. You don't want to keep your date waiting," Nellie, my multi-color haired au-pair yelled from outside in the limo.

"Coming!" I called back checking my reflection once more.

"You look really pretty," a voice commented behind me. Behind me was Sinead Staling.

"You think so?" I bit my lip anxiously. Would Evan like it?

Sinead being the mind reader, and one of my best friends, replied, "He'll love it. And if he doesn't, I'll get Holt to smash him up," She blushed a little when Hamilton Holt's name was mentioned.

"Yeah, okay," I smiled at the offer also noticing her facial expression.

"Well now leave. You only have eight minutes, fifty three seconds, and twenty milliseconds left until your date and estimating the time you're taking right now plus the time and speed it will take you to get to Luciano's…" She muttered calculating in her big Ekat brain. "…which will total to exactly three minutes late," Sinead concluded.

"Okay…thanks?" I giggled nervously. "Bye. Wish me luck."

IAN'S P.O.V

"Should I wear the black Armani suit or the negro?" I asked Dan furiously unable to make up my mind.

"Dude, they're both the same," Dan responded lazily licking a popsicle upside down. "Hey, have you ever wondered if a tattoo could be covered up with new skin? Like when you get a scratch or something, skin grows back, right? So if you had a tattoo, could skin grown back over it?"

I looked at him in complete horror. "Why would you ever think about that?" I shook my head in disgust. "Why do I even ask for your help?" I looked frantically between both suits.

"Black one!" a voice screeched down the hall.

"Thanks, Jonah!" I responded just as Dan groaned, "Hurry up and get ready already. Sinead already left."

"What? How could she? I still have to do my hair!" I hurried into the bathroom, changed, and combed back my hair in my best style. I had spent at least an hour earlier to make it look just right. I rushed out and spread out my arms. "Well, how do I look?"

"Uh…Cobra, I'm not an expert but I know Am-Sinead will love it. Now get in the car!" Dan urged pushing me towards the door. Just as I turned towards the flight of stairs, I saw a flash of auburn hair. Sinead? But she was in the limo. It was probably just Amy. I sighed. I wished I was going with Amy instead of Sinead. Not that Sinead isn't great and all, but Amy was lovely…

I got into my car and drove off towards Luciano's…


	4. Chapter 4

Rimsha Bashir 7M

10/8/2012

**Chapter 4 is coming up! I'm so excited. Thanks for all the great reviews and stuff. This is the last chapter of Blind Date. Thanks!**

**AMY'S P.O.V.**

When I arrived there at Luciano's, Sinead was actually right, I was exactly three minutes late. Just as I was about to ask a waiter where Evan was, a hand made its home on my shoulder.

"Sinead, sorry I'm late. Dan was asking stupid questions and I couldn't pick out what to wear and yeah…Sinead?" the smooth voice described his problem. I turned around confused. Why did someone mistake me for Sinead? At first, I thought it was Hamilton since Sinead and him where in the getting-into-a-couple phase. Then the weight of the guy's hand and his voice made me think of someone else…Ian.

"I-I-Ian! W-w-what are you doing here?" I turned to face him. My face felt hot as his handsome face met my eyes.

"I came here on a da-" he was interrupted by a waitress who looked kind of familiar. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Kabra and Ms. Cahill?" We nodded our heads. " Okay, great. Now just follow me to your table."

"Oh, no. We aren't together. I'm here with Evan Tolliver," the waitress shook her head and gave me a forced smile.

"Nope. Mr. Dan Cahill and Ms. Natalie Kabra gave specific instructions for this date."

"Dan and Natalie did this? Oh they are so going to get it when I get back home." I cried out in frustration following the waitress and Ian towards a round table near the window.

"Miss Cahill, please. Here's your table," She literally pushed us into our seats with a force that no girl of that size should have. Then I realized where I had seen our waitress before. Our waitress was _Reagan Holt. _She winked and set down two menus.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed into her ear.

"Doing my job," she responded with a sly grin plastered across her face. I reluctantly gave up on her and in all that time, Ian sat uncomfortably fumbling his fingers with the table cloth. That was unusual. Ian wasn't acting all superior and snobby. Where did that selfish, arrogant, know-it-all, jerk that I know and love go? Wait…that's not what I meant! I DON'T LOVE IAN! Forget that I said anything. Could it be that Ian might have changed? No, once a Kabra always a Kabra. But then there was also Natalie. I sometimes saw him and her quietly talking in a corner with serious faces. Then out of nowhere, Natalie would bust out crying. Ian would hug and calm her down. It was like he took the responsibility of being the parent. Isabel Kabra, Ian and Natalie's mother, is a ruthless Lucian who killed my parents and several times Dan and I were sent to her death traps. Thankfully, she's now in jail. Vikram Kabra, their father, ran away when Isabel was arrested. They were left alone to fend for themselves. Of course we all helped.

My eyes started to tear up thinking about the Clue Hunt. I wondered what my life would be like now if Dan and I hadn't rejected the two million dollars and token the first clue. Little had I noticed, but Ian was staring back at me as if reading my mind. "I know I wouldn't be here if it weren't for the Clue Hunt. I wouldn't have put you in all that danger if I wasn't in the Clue Hunt." He said honestly. If he hadn't signed up for the Clue Hunt, Isabel would still be controlling Ian and Natalie. They would've been forced to do her dirty work and they probably would have ended up just like Isabel.

"W-W-Where would y-you be?" I blinked rapidly wanting to her his response. I leaned in closer, our faces inches apart.

"Probably I would be unknowingly robbing and killing people for Isabel." He replied grimly, his handsome face darkening. A pained look entered his beautiful amber eyes. What he said hit me like a dagger. Isabel would make him kill? What about fashion obsessed Natalie? She was only thirteen. Imagine having to bear the guilt of taking someone's life when you have only begun your teenage years. I remember when Isabel shot her in the foot when we were in the gauntlet.

"Would you have," I whispered after a few seconds, losing my stutter. "kill someone for her?"

"I…I…I can't think of me ever doing something like that. I promise you, love, I've changed. So has Natalie. She's now interested in Dan and she barely touches her dart gun like…like she's almost afraid of it," He sighed biting his lip as if deciding to say something or not. "Me on the other hand, I like-no I love a girl but she would never love me back." This took me by surprise. I always knew Natalie would sooner or later recognize Dan's humongous crush on her, but Ian loves someone? Why do I feel so jealous? It's not like we ever had something. Just the kiss in Korea…

"Is it Sinead? Because you know she's like in love with Hammy and they are kind of going out right now. But then they are still in the stage of becoming a couple. Still you shouldn't think about her since she is like totally token. And if I find out that you were going to ruin Hamead then you are going to experience the most pain you have ever had in your entire life. _Anyway_ you should still tell me who this girl is. Please!" I rattled off nervously hoping it wasn't Sinead and was just another random girl that was a part of Ian's fan group.

Ian raised his eyebrows in amusement. I rolled my eyes but then heard a faint whisper. _You. _ That's what I thought I heard. I shook it off and pleaded with Ian. He laughed in a cute manner causing me to giggle.

"If you must know, I will give you some hints. I won't tell you who she is but I bet you'll figure it out." He compromised after I got him to give up.

"Okay, first she had beautiful jade eyes," I scanned a list of people I knew that had jade colored eyes in my head. Then I realized, it could be a girl I didn't even know. I asked him and he said I probably know her better than he does. Oh god, it's probably Sinead.

"Two she has long, straight reddish-brown hair," Well, Sinead has auburn hair. Close enough, right?

"And lastly," he spoke slowly and softly. "she's here with me," It took me a while to process what he said. I literally flung my chair backwards and demand for him to shutup.

"Ian Damon Kabra! You better not be-" he cut me off.

"Love, I know I have lost your trust several times and I know how horrible Natalie and I have been to you and Dan. If Natalie was here she would say the same. That we are both incredibly for our actions and we hope you can forgive us." Ian had a pleading look in his eyes. He had changed, hadn't he? He better not be expecting another chance after this one, because if he breaks my trust again…let me tell you it won't be pretty.

"I forgive you but this better not be some kind of game of yours." I countered thinking back to what he said earlier. He loved me. Ian Kabra loves me. Will he love me forever? Apparently I asked it out loud and he said, "I will forever and always love you, Amy Cahill." I felt his warm breath on my cheek. Soon we both were so caught up in the moment that we leaned in and our lips attached. It was an amazing and electrifying kiss. Even better than in Korea. We were like that for a few seconds until someone interrupted us.

"Ahem. Would you like to order now?" Reagan smiled widely. On the other side of Luciano's a girl's voice shrieked, "YES!" as she kissed the boy next to her. "Daniel we did it!" Ian and I laughed at our siblings and just to annoy Reagan, we emerged into another electrifying kiss.

"Ian?" I prompted him.

"Hm?" He murmured.

"I love you too."


End file.
